THE TRUTH BEHIND PICTURES
by The Lost Summer Rogers
Summary: trory.“THE REASON PEOPLE KEEP PICTURES IS, UNLIKE THE PEOPLE IN THEM, THEY DON’T CHANGE” Tristan Dugrey is on a mission to save the girl in his high scool journal from becoming Ace: a high society Maggie. And bring her back to a time when she was a Mary.
1. Mary? YES! Ace? never

A/N: OKAY, SO YOU GOT ME, I'M WRITING ANOTHER STORY, BAD TYA, SO, READ AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**THE TRUTH BEHIND PICTURES**

"THE REASON PEOPLE KEEP PICTURES IS, UNLIKE THE PEOPLE IN THEM, THEY DON'T CHANGE"

**PROLOGUE**

Tristan Dugrey was staring at a certain photo he kept in his journal from high school. It was a picture of his Mary. If you were walking down the street and spotted a girl who looked exactly like this picture, she'd just be Rory Gilmore.

If you asked him if he no longer had feelings for this girl in the picture, he'd scoff at you. Of course he did. He'd always have feelings for Mary. But that girl you'd see walking down the street wouldn't be Mary, she'd be Ace.

The new and improved Rory Gilmore, which's what some, would say. New? Yes. Improved? No.

Ace was a venerable, high society, slutty Maggie.

Mary was a shy, innocent, blushing, school obsessed Mary. That was the girl he fell in love with.

At first, his wife was jealous that he would always look at this picture of another girl.

He told her that the girl in the pictures no longer existed.

She'd asked if she'd died.

I'd laugh and say only in spirit.

She'd ask me if I still loved her.

I'd say, Mary? Yes. Ace? Never. She'd give me a confused look.

I'd say "The reason people keep pictures is, unlike the people in them they don't change."

She'd sigh, knowing that was the best she was getting out of me, say she was hanging with the girls, than go screw her dentist.

I didn't care. I didn't love her. I only loved one girl. And that was Mary.

I was in a messed up relation ship. I was dumping her in a week. The day of our anniversary. That way we'd lasted at least a year.

Then, I was going to attempt to save Ace from becoming in a marriage like mine.

I was going to try to get her back to being Mary.


	2. Ace, Not Mary

A/N: Hya! Thanks to every one who updated. On my last chapter, I made a mistake, I went from writing in the third person to writing in the second, so I'm sorry, but they were both Tristan. So read and review!

Disclaimer: I own NADA.

THE TRUTH BEHIND PICTURES

"THE REASON PEOPLE KEEP PICTURES IS, UNLIKE THE PEOPLE IN THEM, THEY NEVER CHANGE"

Prologue 2

She was thinking about him, again. She couldn't seem to stop since they saw each other at the party. She was heartbroken when he said, "you are not a Mary any more. You are not my Mary." That literally broke her heart into a million pieces. She didn't cry. Not until she was at her dorm, alone.

Logan had noticed something was wrong with her. He asked what, she said nothing so he decided not to pry. She wished he would pry, would even pretend like he cared.

She was remembering that night…

FLASH BACK 

_She was entering the party, Logan's arm around her waist. She was scanning the crowd for something interesting. Suddenly she saw a boy she once knew, hated, and secretly liked. She waited until he looked up at her. When he did he smiled._

_She ran over to him and gave him a hug, despite the looks from Logan, Collin, and Finn. When she pulled back, he looked her up and down before saying, "Nice to see you Rory."_

_She furrowed an eyebrow and asked, "What happened to Mary?" She actually sounded disappointed._

_"Rory, Rory, Rory, I can list five reason's off the top of my head." He started. She just blinked at him so he continued. "1, Mary would not just walk up and hug me, Spawn of Satin. 2, she wouldn't even associate with Logan, Collin, and Finn, much less be dating one. 3, she would never wear anything like that. 4, her hair would never be that sexy. And 5, she would have been blushing by now, a lot." Tristan listed off._

_She just sighed and said, "I've changed Tristan."_

_"I know, that's why I can't call you Mary. I'm trying to think of what to name the new you…" Tristan though._

_Like on Q, Logan came up and said, "Hey Ace what's up." Then he put his arm around her shoulder and continued to Tristan, "Sup'? I'm Logan Huntzberger, Ace's fiancé'."_

_Tristan gasped dramatically and said, "That's it! That's it! It's Ace. It is now Ace, not Mary!" Logan looked really confused while Rory just shook her head laughing, to cover up the fact that she was really hurt by what he just said. NOT Mary._

_"Ace, is everything alright?" Logan asked, not sure about leaving her alone with a blonde, rich, pl…well basically a version of him._

_"Yah Logan, just give me a minute." She said. Logan hesitantly nodded and slowly left._

_"Later Ace." Tristan said about to leave. Rory grabbed onto his arm._

_"Call me Mary." She demanded. Tristan turned back to Rory._

_"If I remember correctly, you never liked being called Mary back in high school." He said very matter-o-factly._

_"Yah but truthfully, I liked being Mary, YOUR Mary." Rory responded._

_"Rory, you are not a Mary any more. You are not my Mary." Tristan said before walking away._

END FLASHBACK

She was sad again. She hated the way that ended. She didn't know why, but those words were making her crazy. She wanted to be a Mary again, his Mary. So, she did what she does best, made a list.

HOW TO GET BACK TO BEING A MARY

Break up with Logan

Stop hanging out with slutty bimbos and man-whores

Stop dressing like a slutty bimbo

Make my hair less slutty bimbo-ey

Stop pretending to be something I'm not

Make my relationship with my mom stronger

Be friends with Tristan

Be happy again

Yah, she was happy with the list, and she was going to make it happen.

TYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYATYA

So, tell me what you thought, this is like Rory's Prologue…Read and Review

Love you guys

TYA


End file.
